herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nono
Nono (野々 Non-non) is the deuteragonist of the 1981 anime film The Enchanted Journey. She is a chipmunk who was captured and taken to a zoo and wanted to go back to the vast North Forest like Glikko. She is voiced by Yōko Asagami in the Japanese version, and Corinne Orr in the English dubbed version. History Past When she was a baby, she and her mother were captured by humans and brought to a zoo. Nono grew up, thinking everything was there and all the other chipmunks ran freely, but her mother was different. Eventually, she died of stress and promised Nono that she will return to the forest in spirit. ''Enchanted Journey'' When Glikko came, he told the other chipmunks about the vast North Forest, so she made up her mind to go with him. Glikko refuses, but Nono tells him that she was captured and Glikko reluctantly agrees. The next morning, Nono and Glikko find a persimmon tree and are attacked by a black cat. Glikko escapes, but Nono hurts her lef from a fall. Glikko goes out looking fer her and eventually manages to find her. The next morning, the two chipmunks play in a field and plan to cross the gardens to the mountains, but Nono falls off the branch and suddenly gets a fever. Glikko tries to help her, but Nono argues with him and tells him to leave her. Meanwhile, Glikko returns to Nono with some acorns and reminds her that he'll still be with her no matter what. The next morning, they encounter a hibernating squirrel and he starts to flirt with Nono before getting snatched by a hawk. They try to escape, but Nono's leg starts to become swollen again and notice the hawk patrolling the area. Nono covers herself up while Glikko distracts the hawk by leading him into a thicket. Glikko comes out and celebrates their victory, but Nono knows that the hawk could return someday. During a storm, they find the mountains and notice a boat. The next morning, they notice that they're being drifted on a river. Glikko then sings "We're on Our Way, Nono" before eventually crossing the ocean. They play around at the shore before they notice the mountains, unaware that winter is coming soon. The chipmunks are attacked by the hawk until a fox intervenes and battles with the hawk, allowing the chipmunks to escape. The following night, the chipmunks notice the forest and head out. The next day, during a snowstorm, Nono tells Glikko her story about how she was captured by hunters and taken to the zoo when her mother died of stress in captivity. Nono starts to become weak and complains about how they aren't gonna reach the forest, but Glikko heads out and finds some tree bark, unaware that the fox is stalking them. The two chipmunks continue their journey and Pippo arrives and tells them that they've finally reached the North Forest. They arrive at the Forest and meet its residences. Pippo then notices the fox approaching them, having followed Glikko and Nono. The other chipmunks flee in terror from the beast while Glikko tries to fend him off. Nono and Pippo intervene, but are vicious battled aside. Both of them survive and the fox pursues Glikko to the edge of a cliff. Jutting from the cliff was a branch and Glikko scurried onto it. Across the gulf was Glikko's only salvation; the other side of the ravine. Nono and the other chipmunks, looking on, called for their friend to jump. Glikko finally leaped, just as the fox did too, snapping the branch. The fox's claws raked across Glikko's back in midair, but only succeeded in tearing Glikko's bandanna. Glikko made it safely across while the chipmunks' most dreaded enemy fell victim to gravity. Glikko survives and the chipmunks cheer as they prepare a feast. Pippo decides to return to the city and Glikko requests him to tell Fluff about the forest. Gallery 242420.jpg|Nono at the zoo 242427.jpg|Nono sleeping 242422.jpg|Nono giggling 242424.jpg|Nono and Glikko 242426.jpg|Nono admonishing Glikko. ZfOuJ.png nonoafgrvfe.jpg Nono.PNG Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Families Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spouses